


Wispy Unicorn

by espritducoeur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Magic Reveal, Watchful Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritducoeur/pseuds/espritducoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed the city thrived under Merlin’s returned cheer and happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wispy Unicorn

Arthur was making his way leisurely through the citadel, glad for a day out of armor. It was a lovely warm, summer day, though not too hot. Everyone was out and about, seeing to their work or lingering about the streets, or the market. Laughter and chatter filled the air, bringing a smile to the king’s lips. It was nice to see his people enjoying their day.

He was passing by one of the sweetmeat stalls, when he heard a number of particularly high pitched giggling. Turning his head, he couldn’t keep his brows from rising in his surprise to see his Court Sorcerer, sitting down on a down-turned barrel, surrounded by a small gathering of small children.

At first glance, Arthur couldn’t tell what Merlin was doing that seemed to fascinate the children so much, and so the king took a few steps forward, and stretched his neck a bit to have a look passed the circle of little ones at Merlin’s feet.

A fond smile crossed his face. He stood there and watched, unabashedly just as transfixed as the kids, as Merlin conjured small smoke figures. A wispy little smoke stallion - a unicorn, he noted with a second glance - galloped through the thin air, weaving in and out of the giggling children, guided by the gentle movements of Merlin’s outspread hand.

As the unicorn continued to entertain the children, Merlin must have sensed his presence, for he looked up, blue eyes looking through his slight, but dark fringe. Arthur could see the happy glint held within them, no doubt he was still reeling from the fact that he could do magic out in the open now, without fear of the consequences and with the knowledge that his friends knew at last and that they had accepted him and his magic. He hadn’t really dropped that ridiculous grin of his since Arthur had lifted the ban.

A grin that he’d seriously missed it over this last year. He’d never admit it, at least not out loud, but Arthur was over the moon to see it making a comeback. Merlin’s entire withdrawn demeanor that he’d adopted over these past months seemed to have completely vanished, taking with it the doom and gloom that had seemed to have set perpetually over Camelot and it’s people.

It seemed the city thrived under Merlin’s returned cheer and happiness.


End file.
